The present invention relates to a vibrating screed and method for using same.
Screeds have been used for leveling and consolidating on curing concrete. These screeds usually include a horizontal member which is moved across the surface of the concrete to level the concrete and prepare it for finishing. Vibrators are sometimes used to cause the screed to vibrate against the surface of the concrete to consolidate it.
Some prior art screeds utilize an internal combustion engine mounted on the screed plate for causing the vibration of the screed plate. These internal combustion engines are heavy and add substantially to the weight of the screed.
Other screed devices utilize an electric motor requiring a cord to extend from the screed to an electrical outlet. These cords often drag on the concrete and deform the surface of the concrete. There is also a safety hazard with electrical cords because the concrete is wet.
Many prior art screed devices have one or more handles for moving the screed plate across the surface of the concrete. However, these handles are usually attached to the screed plate rigidly or in a manner which prevents rotation of the handles relative to the screed plate about a vertical axis. Consequently the operator often has difficulty maneuvering the screed plate into a more narrow space or around objects such as electrical outlets in the floor or other objects.
It is also desirable to be able to adjust the angle of the screed plate relative to the concrete surface. Sometimes it is desirable to lift the leading edge of the screed plate to allow more concrete under the plate for filling low areas. Other times it is desirable to lift the trailing edge of the screed plate to remove concrete from a high spot. It is preferable that the lifting of the leading or trailing edges of the screed plate be done independently of the handles attached to the screed plate so that the handles can remain at the same angle relative to the operator even though the leading and trailing edges of the screed plate may be adjusted.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved vibrating screed and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a vibrating screed which is easy to handle when transporting and which may be easily assembled and disassembled with no tools needed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved screed plate which is self-adjusting to any operator""s height.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vibrating screed which can switch and interchange the handles from right to left or left to right.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a vibrating screed which has a stand that is easy to raise and lower.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a vibrating screed plate which has instant response to a variable speed control switch and which utilizes a rechargeable battery pack rather than an internal combustion engine or an electric cord.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a screed plate which can be angled merely by pushing and pulling on the two handles so as to permit the screed plate to enter narrow areas and so as to permit the maneuverability of the screed plate into corners and around electrical or plumbing protrusions in the floor.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a screed plate which is lightweight in design so that all the force is put into the blade for vibration as compared to heavier screed plates which utilize internal combustion engines.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a vibrating screed plate having a tilting mechanism for tilting the leading and trailing edges of the plate independently from the angle of the handles.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a vibrating screed plate which can be operated in enclosed areas without causing harmful emissions or fumes.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a vibrating screed plate that will adapt for manual use of a laser for leveling.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved screed plate which does not require electrical cords to be drug through the concrete and which does not present a hazard of electrical shock to the operator.